The Assassin
by InfamousleaderX
Summary: My first GW-AU fic. Heero has his job to do...but then again he has to choose between the job and Relena...probably not what you'd expect...(one-shot)


The Assassin

I'd been watching the house for a long time now. It started to rain 56 minutes ago and the ground beneath me turned to soft, wet mud. I wouldn't describe it as mud, rather like sludge in fact but that's getting off topic.

This house, I've been watching, belongs to a rich corporate clone who controls the government bending the people's view to her will…not anymore though…

I've seen her on television, delivering her big fake speeches…hn…what a load of bull. She's calm, confident and strong not at all are any of these characteristics reflected in her house.

2 hours and 3 minutes ago I entered her house using stealth techniques I learnt when I was in training as a kid. Looking around the house I realised that she lived in a dump. You'd think the life of a politician was all glamorous and filled with material possessions well apparently not this one. Filthy plates, which seemed to be there for days, piled in the sink gathering mould, once blooming flowers stood in dirty water filled vases wilting due to lack of care, cobwebs hung from every corner that could be seen and finally dust had settled everywhere, even still floating around in the air creating a thick smog…and this was just ground floor. I walked up the stairs, gingerly, slitting my eyes and scanning the area around. I made sure that I did not touch the dust-covered banister, as it would leave an indication of my presence.

As I reached the landing of the top floor, a mal-nourished cat padded over to me. It's walk was rather unusual as it seemed to waver from side to side like a new born kitten learning to walk for the first time but I guess that's the result when you don't feed your cat. It stopped short in front of my feet and looked up tiredly. The cat's meow was course and dry. I would give you some water, cat, but I'm on a mission I thought to myself glaring at it. I, again, scanned the area and it was the same as the ground floor: cobwebs, dust and dying flowers. Where are all the maids? I'm sure a high ranking politician such as yourself could afford them although since your house is so far away from civilisation maids couldn't even afford to get there and back to there houses in a day.

As I exited the house I drew the conclusion that she wasn't there very often. Due to her hectic lifestyle there was no time to clean the house or feed the cat. I guess all she ever uses her house for is sleep and food…maybe not even food as I remember the plates again.

I return to my 'perch', if you will, by the tree on the hill not too distant from her house and not too distant for a clear view of the door. I sit down and return to my watch…soon she'll be home…

I've waited here now for 5 hours and 24 minutes straight. I pull out the schedule to her day from my pocket. I retrieved it when I hacked into her security system. I have to say she has a pretty crappy security system for someone of high importance…I bet I could design a better one…

I stand up to bring the feeling and circulation back into my legs. Sitting on mud for 5 and a half hours straight does put the strain on I tell you…

She's due back in about 32 minutes…I bet she's soaked from head to toe in this rain. Her pale pink business suit turning a darker shade, her raven black hair dripping at the tips and her cheeks and lips a rosy red colour…I remember those lips…so soft and tender…

I stifled a yawn as I sat back down. I needed to keep my vision clear…anything could've happen in the short amount of a few seconds. She was now going to be home in 27 minutes. Okay so after this I need to get to Boston for my next target. Actually I could've been in Boston by now if it hadn't been for this mission that came up on short notice.

_'I have a job for you. Your next mission is in England. She is female, 24 years of age, height: 5 ft 2", weight: 63kg, reason: her ideals of pacifism clash with those who have a top secret plan to do with the country's armed forces. Do you want to take this?_

_Mission Accepted…'_

Time to get ready. I pulled out my black X23 handgun out of the holster at my waist. Releasing the magazine from the gun I checked that it was fully loaded with bullets then returned it back to the gun with a click. I glared at the rain around me and returned the gun to the holster slowly…

"She's here…" I said out loud to no one in particular. I opened my eyes slowly to the sound of a car that was coming closer to the house below me. I uncrossed my arms and legs from my seated position and changed to a laid position on my stomach to not give away my location. I stifled another yawn as the metallic car came closer and closer and it reached its destination in front of the gates. The car pulled up with a splash of a muddy puddle and the door opened fully and quickly. There she was…

She got out of the car and placed her black briefcase above her head to prevent the rain from getting in her face when she ran toward the decrepit shed she called a house, for shelter.

Although I don't know why she did that as her hair was already wet probably from her run toward her car after work…I speculate too much…

She walked toward the front end of the car, swiftly, and thanked the driver and then turned around to run up the long, muddy, winding path that led to the pale, shabby house. She ran gracefully around the puddles not wanting her shoes to get wet but failing miserably…her run is graceful like she…I remember chasing her through the park after the picnic.

I wiped the thought from my mind and stood up brushing the dirt and mud off my clothes. So what if she was running, I could catch up to her with the training I went through…

There she was. Stood in the middle of the huge, dirty foyer. She had rushed in bringing with her droplets and puddles of rain and the loud sound of the slam of the enormous Victorian style door.

She stood there, he hair dripping at the tips and her bangs plastered to parts of her face, her cheeks and lips the rosy red he'd expected. He continued to watch her as she started to shiver, her chest heaving up and down from the sudden exercise. She was breathtaking he thought as old feelings returned and invaded his mind and his heart. Images of touching, feeling, soft caresses and chaste kisses raided his mind and pushed out any logical thought on his mission. A sneeze emanated from her, pulling him out of his reverie. He slit his eyes and prepared himself to finish his mission.

She shook herself down to get as much of the water from her clothes and her hair. Suddenly she got the eerie feeling that someone was watching her but the feeling was somewhat familiar…

"You can come out now, I know you're there…" She said coolly, surprising him slightly. She never turned around as she spoke but she span around slowly when she felt him emerge from his sanctuary: the shadows. They always did have that special connection to each other. Little did she know it was _him_ that came from the shadows, had she known she would have made herself more presentable.

She gasped slightly. He stared at her with emotionless eyes, not moving even a centimetre, just breathing slowly, in, out, in and out again.

"It's you…" She breathed. Time passed and they stood there, their eyes never breaking intense contact.

He suddenly felt a pair of wet arms lock around his neck. He hadn't known but he wrapped his own arms around her slim waist. He missed being able to hug her. His embrace tightened as he heard muffled sobs coming from his now damp shoulder. He pulled back a bit to let her speak.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his deep monotone voice.

"I've just missed you and now you're here and-" She stopped as she felt his soft hand wipe away her salty tears. His motions hypnotized her somewhat.

They gazed into each other's eyes until her felt a warm sensation assault his lips. He looked to her eyes and found that they were closed. He, too, found his own eyes slide close and revel in the warmth that was the kiss.

Suddenly he pulled back abruptly, his mission surfacing to the front of his mind reminding him of the _real_ reason he was there. He stepped back a couple of paces and silently berated himself for being weak and falling for this woman he held a soft spot for.

"What's the matter?" She asked taking a step closer to him. He pulled out his gun and held it up, stopping her in her tracks. She stopped but was strangely un-phased by the fact that she was now looking down the barrel of a fully loaded gun.

"I don't understand, I thought you were here to-"

"I am here to complete my mission that is all."

She nodded, now understanding. She bowed her head and closed her eyes readying herself for the hot lead of the bullet to sink through her skin and to the flesh inside.

"Any last words?" She heard him ask with his deep voice, the same voice that used to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, the same voice that held the security that made her feel safe, the same voice that she was never going to hear ever again. She now accepted her fate.

"I love you…" His eyes widened to the phrase but took it within his stride.

"I love you too…" He pulled the trigger.

A piercing scream shot through the cold midnight air chilling the bones of whoever heard it.

He hovered over her body, as it lay lifeless on the ground. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and their eyes connected one last time. Her lips turned upwards and formed a smile. A smile graced his own lips for the first time in a long time. The small smile played on his lips until he felt her blood run cold and she faded away. He bent down and began to work on erasing any sign that he was there. His eyes remained obscured by his hair, hiding whatever emotion his eyes held. Hiding any sadness and guilt…hiding any love…

His eyes darted to her lips. The only sign left that linked his presence to the assassination. His hand hovered above her lips hesitantly. The hand drew away and he left the house silently.

Well I've done it. I killed the only woman I've ever loved. My life returning to being the emotionless assassin…

Mission Complete…

xxxxxx

This was a piece of coursework that was for English. I got an A star for it too! Yay! The subjects were either do the original writing coursework on my Work Experience or do it about an Assassin so then I thought 'Hey that's perfect for Heero!' Then I thought about adding Relena in. Don't get me wrong! Lol! I like the HxR pairing but I'd never written a tragedy before! Oh I wasn't allowed to use the names to keep a sense of mystery so I hope it's not confusing!

Anyway RR please!


End file.
